Aradra Longstrider (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) Level: 3 Experience: 3655 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven Deity: N/A Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Attribute CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 32 = + CON (03) + FC (03) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Misc (00) + Trait (02) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: +05 = (03) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (03) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +07 = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (01) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longbow: Attack: +08 = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + MWK (01) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) Rapid Shot:Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (04) - Feat(02) + MWK (01) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) Deadly Aim:Attack: +07 = (03) + DEX (04) - Feat (01) + MWK (01) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) RS + DA: Attack: +05 = (03) + DEX (04) - RS (02) - DA (01) + MWK (01) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) Dagger: Attack: +05 = (03) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit:19-20/x2 Dagger®: Attack: +07 = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit:19-20/x2, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) Dagger®: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (04) - feat (01) + Magic (00) w/DA Damage: 1d4+4, Crit:19-20/x2, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Bonus Feat: Humans get an extra feat at level 1 Bonus Skill: Humans get an extra skill point at level 1 and every level after Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Track: You gain +1 to Survival checks made to follow or identify tracks Wild Empathy: You can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like Diplomacy check. You roll 1d20+1. Favored Enemy(Undead): You gain a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against undead. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Combat Style(Archery): Gain Bonus Feats based on selected combat style Adaptation: Aradra's right eye was damaged in the line of duty, and can now "learn" different creatures abilities. Aradra selects one ability or feat from the adaptation list for that type. Aradra can use adaptations for 10 minutes per day per Ranger level he possesses. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 10-minute increments. If the adaptation requires Aradra to make a more specific choice (such as what skill to use with Skill Focus), this choice is permanent and cannot be changed. At 8th, 13th, and 15th-level, Aradra chooses another one of his favored enemy types and selects one adaptation from that type’s list, as well as an additional adaptation from any one list of a creature type he’s selected (including the one just chosen, if so desired). Aradra can only use one adaptation at a time. Adaptation (Darkvision): Aradra's eyes can become more adaptable to the dark, granting him darkvision. Feats Point Blank Shot(level 1): You are especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close target. Precise Shot (human): You are adept at firing ranged attacks into melee. Rapid Shot (1st Combat Feat @ Level 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Deadly Aim (level 3): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +2 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. Spell Lists (Known) N/A Till Level 4 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 N/A Till Level 4 Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 24 = (18) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (03) (Ranger) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 05 1 3 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 4 3 3 -2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 3 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 07 3 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 03 0 0 1 (+2)(undead only; see Favored Enemey) Perception 08 3 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession (Soldier) 08 3 3 2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 09 3 3 4 -1 +0 Survival 08 3 3 2 (+1)(Following or determining Tracks; see Class Abilities) Swim 06 2 3 2 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit 05 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb MWK Rapier(Melee) 320 gp 02 lb MWK Comp. Longbow (+2 STR) 600 gp 03 lb Normal(60) 03 gp 09 lb Blunt(20) 02 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Silk Rope 50' 10 gp 05 lb Sunrodx2 04 gp 02 lb Rationx2 01 gp 02 lb Potion of CLW 50 gp 00 lb Pirate Costume(Traveler's) -- gp 05 lb Total Weight: 67 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus on Initative checks Magical Talent: Create Water(Sp) 1/day (CL1) Finances PP: 00 GP: 926 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:23 Height:6'3 Weight:200 Hair Color:Shoulder-length Dark Blond Eye Color:Blue Skin Color:Tan, with dirt and grass stains over himself Appearance:Scars all across his body from the last war he fought in. His armor and equipment smells of the land, which causes many people to ignore him at first Demeanor:Very quiet, and is always looking around, taking in his surroundings. His training from the army taught him to always be looking around at his surroundings. When he does speak, he does so carefully and to the point. Background: Aradra ran away from home while quite young, and joined the army of Country.Name() here. He was trained as an archer, and quickly became on of the best scouts in his unit. He frequently fought undead, and became better at destroying them. After 5 years, he was free to leave, and decided to become an adventurer Adventure Log Sunken Temple link=http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/294843-sunken-temple-25.html#post5484068 XP Received: 2039 Treasure Received: 1555 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Bloodcove Disguise link=http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/302557-bloodcove-disguise.html XP Received: 1616 Treasure Received: 0431 GP Pirate Costume (Temporary) Masterwork Rapier (Temporary) Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style (Archery) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +08 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Deadly Aim Features: Adaptation(Darkvision) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +16 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (10/01/10) (Living PF Judge) Level 1 *Approval (10/01/10) (Walking Dad) Level 1 *Approval (03/05/11) (HolyMan) Level 2 *Approval (06/01/11) (HolyMan) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters